The Bacholer
by dprincess87
Summary: Bella's start the show, The Bachelor has been clumsy but will this lead to true love?
1. 1 Dream and a Dress

Jonny grabbed Eliza by the shoulders roughly to stop her leaving in an argument. His piercing glare stopped her attempt to escape in its tracks. The doe eyed innocent scared look forced him to pull her towards him. He could never stay too angry but now consumed by his desire to corrupt her innocence. She was feeling needier by his compelling tough and roughness actions. Like magnets snapped together in a heated kiss. She would have fallen if he had not held her so tightly. Soon this kiss was not enough. She grabbed his hair and lightly tugged as he copied the movement to weave his hands in her luscious locks. Feeling the burn from lack of oxygen, they parted their mouths only for his to worship her silky skin at that spot at the crook of her neck that drives her crazy. Her soft pants of breath drive his need for her and just barely nibble on her flesh. Eliza cries out in ecstasy. Any other moment she would be embarrassed but all she can think about are ways to keep him going.

"Bella" he whispers. Eliza stops, 'That's not my name'. The name Bella is being said louder. I feel a shove and clicking. I blink a couple of times. I realise I was so engrossed in my book when I was being tapped on the shoulder. Still in a daze from that intense scene, my eyes causally wonder across the room, viewing other women in various stages of undress. Then it hits me, I should be getting ready for the big first date. Yes you guessed it. I am a contestant on The Bachelor, the show about a pack of ravenous lusty wolves hunting a poor defenceless lamb. Ok he put himself in it so no sympathy. Actually none for me either but I guess but that's another story. I glance at what I'm wearing, top and shorts. Not exactly appropriate on TV.

Checking the clock, I have very little time to get ready. I was going to wear my favourite red dress, but as I look at what the other women are wearing or what little they are wearing, I decide to wear another favourite of mine. Well, this is its first appearance. A cotton white dress fitted till the hips then hangs loosely till the knees in different layers. There is a black lace pattern that begins at my left shoulder across the bust to right hip in a weaving pattern crossing each other. Strip of lace along the bottom too. I allow myself time to admire the dress on the hanger. I am so excited to wear it. This has been the very first thing that I have designed and made. The only issue is that I need help to lacing up the back of the dress.

Deciding that I should actually start getting ready for the date, I put my headphones to my iPod on as I had to put my phone in the safe. I turn it up when my playlist is on. I need to get in the zone so I won't get nervous. I quickly put my undergarments and dressing gown as I am a little embarrassed. I put on a dark green jingly anklet, bracelet and drop earrings. I lightly dust mineral makeup and apply eyeliner, mascara ad my favourite red lipstick. I put bronzer on everywhere the sun hits and on my eyelids so I don't need to use eye shadow. I glance at my nails, thanking the sky that the red polish has stayed on since last night. Ok now the hair. I would've loved to curl it but there isn't time. So I am just doing my signature style of sight part with a plait of front part of hair pinned back with little flower pins added. Leave the rest of my hair flowing around my shoulders.

I put on my red heels that match the lipstick just as Gorilla by Bruno Mars flows in my ears. Oh this song drives me crazy. Makes me think of what I was reading earlier. I decide to dance to it, do not care who watches. I slowly dance just by swinging my hips to the beat of the song. I close my eyes and envision myself as a sexy stripper who drives all the boys crazy. I slowly untie my dressing gown, teasingly taking it off then back on adding extra dance moves. Now it's just open and I am dancing provocatively. I play with my hair and slide my hand all over. I take off my dressing gown and fling it with a kick. I dance over to my dress and sway my hips as I lower myself to the ground then I push out my bum as a lift myself back up. I strike a pose for the hell of it. I giggle to myself and then I snap out of character. I turn off the IPod and put it somewhere safe.

I delicately remove the dress from the hanger. And gently place it over my head. The soft fabric caresses my body and swept down the sides. I slide the sleeves on and smooth the fabric. I fix the bust and then I gather my back. I do a quick spin because it's so pretty. Now I just need to find someone to help with the ribbons. I hear someone walking near so I call out, "Hey, could you lace up my ribbons? I can't reach". I laugh, "Yeah I didn't think this part through when I designed it but it just makes it more beautiful. Just makes sure it's even. It's easy". After a few minutes of ribbon lacing being the only noise. Its soft but nice. I fix my bodice part to be more comfortable and more appealing. "Thank you" I whisper and smile.

I walk towards the full length mirror and check that I look presentable. "Do you think this looks alright?" I ask. When the person steps behind me I can see in the mirror who it is and I am suck in a breath. I close my eyes and whisper in my mind, 'please don't tell me I just had the bachelor assist me in dressing myself.'


	2. 2 The Awkward Meeting

"_Hi... I thought you were one of the girls" _awkward laugh "_are you allowed back here? I thought we have to meet in a very public, very akward meeting with limos and stupid first impressions " oh god why am I still talking? this is sk embarrassing._While I take a huge breath to calm myself, I quickly look at this beautiful man and think, damn I blew it.

For some bizzare reason he is still standing in front of me and has a beautiful smile. Wow that is some smile. How is he single? Okay stop thinking, he is talking and you are not paying attention.

_"I am sorry could you repeat that? I was distracted by your smile." _Oh this is embarrassing.

_"I said, I got lost trying to find my way but I am very glad I did. It is so lovely to meet you. It is going to be awkward meeting the others but I like this. This will probably be the only real interaction I will have all competition so thank you. You have a beautiful smile."_Wow. That was smooth.

_"Well I guess we should find our sports before we get in trouble..."__"Edward. I agree..."__"Bella."_


End file.
